


Return to Sin

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: John fantasizes about the reader in the shower.





	1. Chapter 1

John stood under the cold water praying that it would help. He had been doing so well. Following all the rules and expectations Joseph had set for him.

His focus had been on his job as inquisitor, doing confessions, saving people. He was doing righteous work, becoming a better person.

Yes, he may have slipped up in the past, but recently he had been good. He’s resisted all other temptations.

But he could feel his resolve slipping. Finding himself going back to his old ways.

John sighed, running his hand through his wet hair. It was all her fault. Or at least he wanted it to be all her fault.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He knew better than to keep watching her, but his desire was getting the better of him.

Y/n was a new follower of Eden’s Gate. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. But what really appealed to John was how she looked at him. Her eyes were soft, tender, loving even. They were the eyes he wanted to see all his life.

He started seeking her out in the crowds, trying to get closer to her. John caught himself doing odd things like trying to smell her and touch her.

During her confession, he questioned her mostly about her sexual experiences, focusing on her sins related to lust. He wanted to hear every dirty little perverted thought she ever had. Even then, his control around her was weak. He hoped that by her sharing her perversions with him would make her wet.

John licked his lips subconsciously. This cold shower wasn’t doing anything to soothe his aroused sex.

He shouldn’t have agreed to baptize her himself. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was attracted to her. However, seeing y/n wet, her clothes clinging to her figure, only fueled his desire more.

The white dress was practically translucent. He could see her breasts heaving underneath the thin fabric.

Her skin felt so soft. He could feel her pulse hammering against the palm of his hand as he held her throat, pushing her down into the water.

Right then, his cock twitched. How he wanted to fuck her right there in the water. To push her dress up her thighs and tug her panties down, then just fuck her raw.

John rubbed the back of his neck. His cock was still hard and throbbing. John balled up his fists, staring at his erected cock. He wanted desperately to touch himself, to feel release.

“Fuck,” he groaned. All he was doing was turning himself on further.

A small dribble of precum leaked from his pink tip. His balls ached, so full of cum, cum that should be dripping out of y/n’s tight cunt.

He could only imagine how warm she feels, how wet.

John pictured her naked on his bed. Her legs spreading open just for him so he can take her. Her hands pinching her hard nipples, as she looks up at him helplessly.

John bit his lip, his thoughts were not helping his condition at all. All he could think about was her writhing beneath him, moaning his name, wanting his cock.

He knew his passions were driven by lust. That to be thinking such perverted thoughts was wrong. To even just entertain these sexual fantasies he was sinning.

Water dripped down his chest, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. John, finally, made up his mind giving in and indulging himself in his desires of the flesh.

He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, the pads of his fingertips pressing against the vein under his cock. Even just that little bit of pressure felt good.

He imagined her on her knees, that it was her mouth on his cock. Her lips hungrily moving over his shaft as her tongue rubbed against that vein. Her fingers gently caressing his balls. Her lips would meet the base of his dick.

John leaned back against the wet tile wall of the shower. He fisted his cock, moving his hand up and down.

“Yes,” he purred stroking his shaft.

Y/n would willingly bend over for him, wiggling her ass up in the air. He would take an asscheek in each hand, squeezing her plump flesh.

His cock would tease her clit, rubbing between her wet folds before plunging into her cunt. She would cry in ecstasy, savoring the feeling of having his thick cock inside of her.

John’s thumb circled the tip spreading his precum around the head.

“Yes… yes,” he panted, his hand pumped faster.

He could feel that he was close to cumming. It had been so long since he’s given into his sexual hunger. His body was reacting so quickly, so desperate to cum.

He wondered if y/n’s body was just as needy as his own. If she missed feeling the pleasures of touching her pussy, feeling it full, letting her body be used for another’s indulgence.

John threw his back, resting it against the wall behind. His body tensed and shook, spasming slightly. Finally, strings of hot cum shoot out from his prick, landing on the shower floor and washing away.

John slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the cold floor, the shower head sprinkling right above him. His breathing was still ragged, but his cock was finally limp.

If he’s just going to give into his lust, then next time he was going to make it worthwhile. In other words, if he’s going to sin might as well make it as sinful as he could, right?

John chuckled to himself, who was he trying to kid, of course, there was going to be a next time, it wasn’t a matter of if but when. However, when it did happen, he was going to fuck her sore, use every fucking hole she has until all three were dripping full with his seed.

None of this jacking off in shame again. She’ll say yes, over and over again, she’ll say yes to him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits the reader to make his fantasy into a reality.

“You seem to be doing quite well, y/n,” John remarked, as he held your chin and looked into your eyes. However, deep down, he knew that you were struggling, you simply had to be. Your lust, your desires, were so similar to his own cravings, that no one could convince him otherwise.

“Is there something you need, John?”

“Just checking in,” he chirped with a sweet smile, not giving away his motives.

He had heard, from your own lips, all the sinful things you had done. It must be so unbearable to fight those primal urges. Surely, you were going to break.

“Oh,” you nodded looking away.

“You sound disappointed,” he mused tilting his head.

“I’m not,” you quipped rather quickly.

“You sure?” he pressed, his face inching closer to yours. “You sure there wasn’t something you were hoping for when you saw me at your door this late at night?”

You gulped, this wasn’t fair. Why was he being cruel and tempting you in such a way?

John smiled to himself, all you needed was a push. “You know, you can be honest with me, y/n.”

You averted your eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Liar,” John shook his head, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “I know you better than that.”

“I’m not lying…”

“Well then, why don’t we test that?” He placed his hands on your shoulders, holding you firmly in place.

“What do you mean?”

“You see, I know that you’re not being honest with me,” he explained. “That you wanted more than for me to just talk to you… you want me to touch you, kiss you even.”

John leaned closer to you. You could feel his hot breath tickling the side of your face as he leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“To fuck you,” he said in a low tone.

Your face was on fire, and your heart was racing. You didn’t think he could be serious about all this, but the way he was staring into your eyes was filled with passion.

“But if you’re going to insist that’s not the case,” he shrugged. “Then if I were to say kiss you, it wouldn’t cause you to feel any kind of desire, passion, lust…”

John pulled you towards him, his lips crashing against yours. He pushed you against the wall. His tongue exploring every crevice.

He parted from you, running his hand through his hair, pushing back the strands that fell.

You held yourself up against the wall. Your knees felt weak. The kiss left you breathless.

“Still going to deny it?” he asked, lifting his brow.

“I…” you muttered, but you didn’t know what to say. Deep down you had hoped for this, maybe even, prayed for this happen.

John smiled, noticing the conflict in your eyes as they darted back and forth.

“Guess you won’t mind if I try something else,” he purred with his hands creeping up under your nightdress.

A trail of goosebumps formed as his fingers tickled your stomach. His hands cupped your breast, his thumbs circled around your nipples teasing them just right, making them nice and hard.

You arched your back and bit your lip, not daring to make a pleasured sound. His knee wedged itself between your legs, helping to keep you pinned to the wall.

Involuntarily, your hips grinded against his leg, rubbing your clothed crotch against his jeans. But immediately stopped once you noticed.

“I almost got you,” he taunted. He was incredibly pleased with how responsive your body was.

Slowly, he began to lift your nightgown above your head.

“Look at you,” he murmured. “Beautiful.”

John had seen all sorts of naked women in his life, but seeing you topless, your skin so soft and supple, was far more enticing.

Slowly, you were starting to react by your own initiative.

He began to remove your panties and you helped to shuffle them the rest of the way off.

“Let’s go to your bed, hm?” he suggested, already guiding you towards it.

“On the bed,” he instructed you as he removed his coat and carefully placed it on the back of a chair.

He looked back at you sitting on the bed, “Lay down.”

John approached the bed, he trailed a finger from your chest down your stomach and then between your slit.

You sucked in a breath feeling his finger press down on your clit. He added another finger. Skillfully, he placed one on either side of your clit and rubbed in circular motions.

“Looks like you’re ready for more,” John eased his fingers into your cunt. It felt amazing, you tight hole being stretched out and filled.

He started to finger fuck you.

John tutted, watching you pant and mewl beneath him, “I thought something like this would have no effect… But you’re so wet. Should I move my fingers quicker?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head side to side. At this rate, you wouldn’t last much longer.

John smirked, “Come on now, you’re not gonna cum just from that, are you?… Or are you still a slut driven by lust?”

You whined feeling his fingers curl and pressing on your g-spot.

“At least your body is honest,” John sucked on the nape of your neck.

All his repressed sexual desires were coming to the forefront. He needed to feel it all, how all your insides feel wrapped around him. He wanted your mouth, your ass, your cunt.

And here he had you, bare and splayed out before him like a feast, but it still wasn’t enough. There was more his wanted from you.

“Tell me,” he grunted getting on the bed. “Tell me how full of lust you are? How badly you desire to be fucked?”

He pushed your thighs apart and sat between.

“Tell me the truth, do you want this? ”

John rubbed himself against you, his cock already hard and pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Your core was aching with need.

He started kissing along your collarbone and shoulder.

“I want you, John,” you confessed, your body felt like it was on fire.

He paused, his lips leaving your skin and his blue eyes searching yours in a panic. You wanted him?

“What did you say?”

“I want you, John,” you repeated.

“Me?” he questioned sitting up slightly. “Not just sex? Not just to get fucked?”

You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching John as he processed your words. Apparently, it wasn’t the answer he expected.

Gently, you cupped the side of his face, “I wouldn’t have reacted to another’s touch the way I reacted to yours.”

“All of this because of me?” John muttered. It was too much to have even hoped for. “Only for me?”

John’s tight grip loosened to a more tender touch. He nuzzled his face against your skin. This changes things, he didn’t have to be so forceful.

“Tell me,” he begged in a commanding tone. “Tell me more about how you want me, only me.”

“I wanted you since the moment I saw you,” you started.

You had made this choice to change your life. Looking for a fresh start, but there was something about John that made you desperate for him. You didn’t feel this attraction towards anyone else.

“There are so many wonderful things about you,” you whispered admiring his blue eyes.

John blinked away a few tears, this wasn’t what he expected. He expected amazing passionate dirty sex, but not this, whatever ‘this’ was.

A part of himself, a small voice in his head, was telling him it was love. That there was mutual love and acceptance between the two of them.

“What is it that you want?” you asked. “Why did you come here tonight?”

John averted his eyes as guilt started to sink in. Guilt for using such an underhanded scheme to get you to admit your sexual desire for him, instead of him just being honest with you.

“I came here because,” he started, unsure how to finish his sentence. He came here because he wanted you. Because he can’t get you out of his head. Because he was going crazy not having you near.

“Because… I need you,” John admitted softly.

Pulling John back down, you kissed him. You were much more eager to give into him and show him just how much you wanted him because of his confession.

He moaned, parting his lips and allowing you to have control this time.

Without breaking the kiss, your hands fumbled with the buttons on his vest and dress shirt. Finally, undoing the last one, you explored his exposed flesh. Under your fingertips you felt how soft his skin is, you felt every curve and every scar.

John undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, then tugged them down. 

Your eyes darted down to see his erection. His pink shaft was long, thick and curved. He fisted his cock and precum dribbled from the tip.

“Like the show?” John purred, noticing that you were staring with your mouth agape.

You bit your lip and nodded.

“I like your honesty,” John laughed. “Ready?”

John aligned his cock to your entrance. He got the tip slick with your juices, sliding it between your folds, before pushing it into you.

You dug your nails into his shoulders as John’s cock stretched your cunt.

“Go ahead,” John encouraged you. “Mark me up all you want. Let me feel everything.”

Your nails dragged down his back and he hissed. Thin red welts began to form. You moaned it had been so long since you’ve felt such pleasure. Your cunt needed this.

You could feel every bit of his cock as pushed himself all the way inside.

“That good?” he teased, playfully pulling back.

You whined, feeling him slipping out of you.

John chuckled at your cute reaction. Even though it felt so great to be inside of you, he really wanted this to last.

With a quick thrust of his hips, he was flush against you again. He grinded his pelvic bone into you, pushing his cock further inside.

With the way your cunt tightened around him, he knew you were close to cumming. He started to rock, pumping his cock in and out.

You never wanted him to stop. His rhythm started to speed up and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh grew louder.

John’s neat hair had fallen in front of his eyes. His hands gripping the sheets tightly. He was panting, and your soft velvety walls were squeezing him so tightly.

You threw your head back, fingers clutching the sheets for dear life.

“That’s it, Sweetness, cum for me,” John cooed.

You released a soundless scream as you finally came. Your toes curled and muscles tightened. Your nails on John’s shoulders broke through the skin.

Your body went limp, your arms collapsing at your sides. But it didn’t hinder John any, his pace remained steady.

He fucked you like a doll, now solely focused on his own pleasure. His rhythm started to build, his thrusts became harder and deeper.

Months of fantasizing finally being realized.

John’s body went rigid and his eyes squeezed shut. He gave low throaty growl, gritting his teeth. His fingers clenched your thighs, surely leaving bruises.

You could feel his hot seed dripping out between your thighs as he pulled out. His body slightly jerked as he did so.

John remained hunched over you, catching his breath.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “That was… mmm.”  
He flopped onto his back. “That was amazing.”

All you could do was nod in agreement as your body recovered.

He laughed lightly getting comfortable in your bed and stretching his arms above his head.

John sighed, a strange but not unwelcome feeling settled over him. He felt at peace… content, even. For once, he wasn’t longing for something or searching for approval. Crazy to think, that all he ever wanted was found with you.

“Get closer,” John murmured sleepily.

You scooted over, closer to his side, and laid your head on his shoulder.

Absentmindedly, he stroked your arm, as his eyes grew heavy. He focused on your breathing, listening to each breath become more deep and regulated as sleep took over.


End file.
